In recent, mobile devices such as a smart phone and a tablet Personal Computer (PC) rapidly advance, the mobile device allowing wireless voice communication and information exchange becomes necessities in life. In the early supply, the mobile device is considered merely as a portable terminal allowing the wireless communication. As mobile device technologies advance and wireless Internet is adopted, the mobile device allowing simple phone call evolves to a multimedia device for performing schedule management, game, remote control, and image capturing, to thus satisfy user's needs.
In particular, video traffic in a mobile network occupies about 70% of total mobile network traffic, and an amount of the total traffic is also increasing. Further, video traffic in the total network traffic as well as the mobile network is also rising. Based on the current increase of the video traffic, it is expected that video traffic in 2016 will exceed 50% of the total network.
Specifically, as network usage of the mobile device recently increases, a video streaming service for receiving video segments and playing a video in real time is increasingly used. To download video segments, a conventional mobile device selects a bitrate according to current channel state information and thus downloads the video segments. In so doing, when the mobile device is moving fast, when the mobile device enters an environment of poor service quality or an area where Internet is unavailable, or when the mobile device hands over, efficiency of the video streaming service of the mobile device is degraded.
Hence, what is needed is a method for providing a video streaming service of high efficiency according to state information and a location of a mobile device in the mobile device.